


The Brightest Star in the Sky

by CrystalCave



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Love Simon, M/M, cuteness, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCave/pseuds/CrystalCave
Summary: Simon stops to look at Bram, "yes, Bram, I mean I-" feeling uncomfortable, and not finding the right words, Simon takes a deep breath and starts again, "I think a part of me was hoping it was you."ORAfter our boys unite on the ferris wheel, our scene was cut short. Here's the rest of it.





	The Brightest Star in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So on watched Love, Simon on Friday and it was truly iconic! Being a gay person myself, I really enjoyed it and I thought it portrayed the struggle in a real and relatable way. I wrote this little add on, and if you want more Bram/Simon I will totally write it!

The sweet, soft taste of Bram's lips lingered on Simons as the Ferris wheel came to a stop. Bram, with a small smile lingering on his face, took Simons hand in his as they stepped out of the ride. 

Simon, for the first time that night, took a good look at the crowd that had come to see him find Blue. While many people had drifted off, his friends stayed put. Abby had tears in her eyes and Leah and Nick had wide smiles. Simons smiled back and lead Bram to his friends.

Leah was the first to step forward and gave Simon a big hug. When she finally let go she turned to face Bram, "Thank you for coming. That would have been awkward for all of us if you didn't," a small chuckle arouse from the brown eyed man and he turned to face Simon.

"I wouldn't leave someone like Simon behind," Bram said, his eyes almost twinkling as he smiled at Simon. Simon felt his heart stutter at the sincerity of his words and he couldn't help but smile back. 

Eventually the group split up, Nick and Abby going god knows where and Leah heading home to study. Bram, not really knowing what to say, turns to Simon, "I really liked the play."

"You were there?" Simon asked, as they started walking in a mindless direction. 

"Of course!- I mean, yeah. I didn't want to miss your big moment." Bram said, a small blush on his cheeks.

They continue to walk in silence before Bram speaks again, "Did you really mean it when you said you were glad it- Blue- was me?"

Simon stops to look at Bram, "yes, Bram, I mean I-" feeling uncomfortable, and not finding the right words, Simon takes a deep breath and starts again, "I think a part of me was hoping it was you." 

"Really? Why?" Bram said, a open, honest curiosity on his face.

"I had a feeling it was you around Halloween time. You had told me in a email that you loved the Halloween Oreos, and then you mentioned it at lunch the next day," Simon explained, "and, I couldn't help but feel something when we were together during the party. And then- you were with that girl-"

"I don't know what I was thinking," Bram cuts him off, almost seeming a little guilty, "I guess I just wanted to fit in. Feel normal. But trust me Simon, that didn't go anywhere."

Simon smiled and nodded at that but didn't advert his gaze, "Were you disappointed that Jacques was me?" 

"God, no. I mean- the day Martian outed you I was disappointed for a lot of reasons, but Jacques being Simon Spier, you, wasn't one of them," Bram takes Simons left hand in his right and Simon feels like Bram is looking into his soul, "I had never been more happy, ever"

Simons heart skipped a beat in his chest, unable to hide a small smile. Bram continued, "You've been in my heart for a long time, Simon. Ever since freshman bio I haven't been able to get you out of my head. And I know you're probably creeped out and I understa-"

Bram is cut off my Simons lips of his. Bram smiles into the kiss and pulls Simon closer. Their mouths move against each other slowly and sweetly before Simon ends the kiss. 

Bram, out of breath and flustered, turns to Simon, "Do you wanna like- get dinner sometime?"

Simon smiles, "how about we get out of here, eat Oreos and watch Game of Thrones reruns in my car?"

"That sounds even better," Bram laughs. Simon takes his hand and, with a happy flutter in his chest, heads out the the best date either of them have had.


End file.
